Last Survivor
by Wing Saber Prime
Summary: With her family's ship under attack from the Decepticons, a lone Seeker femme must leave her family behind. When a small band of younglings and an Autobot commander find her and tell her that her family has been terminated, Wing Saber falls into depression. Then they recieve a call from Optimus Prime come to a planet called Earth, will Wing Saber find peace with the Autobots?
1. Chapter 1

Last Survivor: Prelude

**Ok, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I don't mind constructive criticism, but if anyone finds grammar or spelling errors please let me know. I suck at proof-reading my own stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I only own my OC's and the Lost Islands of Vos.**

Units of time:

Astrosecond – .273 seconds

Nanoklik – 1 second

Klik – I minute

Breem – 15 minutes

Joor – 3 hours

Solar cycle – 1 Earth day or 1 Cybertronian day (about 3 Earth days)

Meta-cycle – 5 days/solar cycles

Orn – 10 to 14 days

Groon – 1 month

Stellar/Orbital cycle – 1 year

Mega-cycle – 10 years

Vorn – 83 years

Centi-vorn – 100 vorn

Millennia – 1000 vorn/years

Seeker genders/family members:

Drake – a mech, closely resembles organic males

Draka – a mech, contains both male and female reproductive organs

Drakonae – a femme, closely resembles organic females

Creator – parent

Creation – offspring

Sire – father

Carrier – mother

Beta – third member of the parental trine

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**- Bondmates/sparkmates**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

I was abruptly brought online when I was thrown off my recharge berth onto the floor. Pain shot threw my wing for landing on it wrong had stressed the wing joint. My shoulder strut and helm throbbed in time with my spark. Static raced across my vision as I righted myself with a groan of pain. I reached behind and began to rub my wing's hinges while I waited for my vision to clear. Once it did, I scanned my systems. I was unharmed, although it was the 5th joor of the night cycle. I frowned. What had brought me out of recharge?

I looked around my recharge chamber. My wings lowered in horror and disbelief. Many of my belongings had fallen to the floor as though the ship had been thrown around. Datapads were cracked, plushies were everywhere, and many (if not all) of my crystal sculptures broken. I had many most of those! Seventy-five percent of the sculptures were of Predicons, an extinct race of Cybertronians who lived in peace with my ancestors on a group of islands thousands of kliks off the coast of Vos, long before Cybertron's Golden Age. Now almost every one of those sculptors were broken.

I did not have long to laminate over them, as an explosion rocked the ship. The ship lurched and I had to fight to stay upright. My recharge chamber's door slid open and three younglings, barely out of their sparkling frames, dashed in and clung to me for dear life. They were whimpering, optics wide and wings shaking with terror. I felt their fear through the sibling bond. I flared my EM field to calm them. I now knew why I have been thrown from my berth. The royal ship was under attack.

My younger brothers were Draka, all born in the same trine. They were about 60 vorn old and the tips of their wings came up to my waist. Comet was the oldest, his armor was as black as midnight and it looked like you sprinkled it with stardust. Sting Ray was the middle one and was dark silver with a blue crest and blue stripes on the edges of his wings. Yellow Jacket, the youngest, inherited our Sire's flames. His armor was a bright, sunny yellow with black flames that licked up his limbs, wings, and chest plates.

Another explosion rocked the ship and my brothers' grip on my armor tightened. I pour love and comfort through our bond and said to them, _**"Come, let's find Sire."**_ As we stood, Comet's grip tighten around my servo.

"_**I'm scared, 'Saber.**_" he said in a barely audible voice.

"_**I know, sweetspark, I am too.**_"

Although there was a rule about "no flying in the corridors, only in the hangers or other designated flight areas", I think an exception can be made in this case. I had the mechlings transform and fly behind me as I raced through the corridors on pede. Until grounder ship, which had elevators, Seeker ships had elevation shafts that about seven times as wide, where we could fly from level to level. The bridge was on the highest level.

When we landed on the bridge level and as I ran through corridors, movement outside one of the long windows caught my optic. I saw an entire Decepticon and they were tearing our forces apart with weapons of such power I had never heard of before.

Now Decepticons attacking Seekers is nothing new. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was known for terminating any and all Seeker (and triplechangers) who refused to join him. That left the Autobots with a mainly a ground-based army and at a major disadvantage. My island home had been considered myth and legend as far as the majority of Cybertron was concerned, but shortly before we left the planet a Decepticon spy infiltrated the palace and we had no idea how long he was there nor what kind of information he was feeding to Megatron. Sire had him terminated. Then he had the islands evacuated to protect us. It has taken centi-vorn for Megatron to find this ship. And he has brought (or sent) his armada to terminate us, for we were a Neutrals people.

I burst into the bridge and came upon chaos. At the edges on the vast chamber, sentries monitored the condition of the ship and the squads of Seekers in space. In the center of the chamber, my creator trine, both trines of my older brothers, the Oracle (our equivalent of a prophet/priest of Primus) and the main generals were gathered around a large holographic image of the current battle field.

My Sire was a Drake a good couple of helms taller than Optimus Prime himself. He had a red paint job with yellow and orange flames. His designation was Sunstorm. My Carrier was a Drakonae and she was a lot smaller, coming about halfway up his chestplates. She was a soft pink with mint green trim and gold highlights. Her designation was Spring Wind. My Beta was a Draka and he was a tad taller than Carrier. His paint job was silver, trimmed with royal blue. His designation was Wind Dancer. Carrier and Beta stood on either side on Sire.

I grabbed the servos of two of my brothers and walked up to where Sire was. A glint of black and gold flashed out of the corner of my vision. I turned and saw a gray, black and gold Drake named Silverbolt. My spark warmed with love and relief. He was going to become my sparkmate when I enter Primal Heat. He had already won the right to bond with me and isn't much older than I am. An impressive feat for as young as he is.

One look at the hologram and I could tell the battle was not in our favor. Our troops were getting turn into scrap. The Decepticons were dangerously close to the hangers and airlocks. The look on Sire's faceplates was grave. Apparently a lot had already been going on while I was in recharge. I nudged Sire's end of the bond. He looked at me and my younger brothers. A multitude of emotions flashed across his optics. Relief, joy, … fear? I cocked me helm to the side. This fear felt different. It was as if he was afraid for … our lives?

"_**Sire, what's wrong?**_" I asked.

He sighed. "_**The ship and its occupants are in danger. The situation is grave. We may have to evacuate the ship.**_"

The overhead comm system flared to life with the voice of my twin sisters' sparkmate. "_**Sire, the Decepticons have breached one of the airlocks on the middles levels!**_"

One of the generals leaned towards Sire and spoke to him in low tones that I almost could not make out. Something about the younglings no longer safe. I looked to Silverbolt for clarification. He shrugged, but Beta's reaction was enough. He placed one of his arms over his spark chamber. He finally had successfully carried a trine of sparklings to full turn after many losses and was very protective of this one. The trine was too young to leave his chestplates for more than a few breem. Yep, I had heard right. Not good. For once, I wish I was wrong.

Sire's pale blue optics closed. His optic ridges furrowed in concentration. We all waited in silence as he made his decision.

Sire turned toward me and Silverbolt and called our designations. We stood straight, servos behind our backs, wings erect yet in a submissive position.

"_**Yes, sir!**_"

"_**Gather the carriers, along with the younglings and sparklings. Take them the escape pods and send them into space.**_"

"_**And after the, sir?**_" Silverbolt asked.

Sire stopped what he was doing. "_**You two are to go with them.**_"

I stood there in a bit the shock. Silverbolt left with a "yes, sir" and went to do as ordered. I looked after him and turned back to Sire. I walked up to him.

"_**Sire, I am needed here. Are army is being torn apart. I can fight the Decepticons just as well a-**_"

"_**Sweetspark.**_" He said, cutting me off. He turned and knelt in front of me. I groaned mentally. I felt my anger start to fade involuntarily. Whenever he knelt in front any of his offspring and got down to their level, that act would automatically disarm any negative feelings in us. It made it hard to try to persuade him that he is wrong. It's frustrating.

"_**Little One, look at me.**_"

My sapphire optics locked onto his pale blue ones. I saw sadness and … was that hopelessness? … in them. Was the situation that bad?

"_**I will not lie to you. You are already aware of the status of our forces. The ship will not survive this attack. There are not enough pods for all of us to escape and there is no planets nearby to land upon. Many of us will return to The Well before this solar cycle ends. **_

"_**You are the heir to the throne. When our people regroup, you will need to lead them. You can't do that if you are offline. I need you to go with your Beta and younger siblings. You will not be alone. Silverbolt will be going to and he will become your sparkmate in due time."**_

**~: What about you and Carrier? :~**

He hesitated. "_**I must remain here.**_" He looked at Carrier over his shoulder strut at his bondmates. Carrier made it clear over the bond that she would remain at his side. Beta came over and licked Sire's cheek strut. Sire placed his servo on Beta's helm and, for a nanoklik, it honestly looked like Sire was going to cry. The two parted, Beta placed a servo on my wing and said, "_**Let's go.**_"

I watched him usher my little brothers out the door. I turned back to my creators. Carrier was now at Sire's side. The two watched me with great sadness. They were not going to leave the ship. This was the end for them. I could only how that their termination was quick, painless, and that they offlined together.

As I fought to hold back my own tears, I left to join my Beta and younger siblings. I found them in the mechlings' quarters. They were allowed to take one item to the escape pods. After that, Beta and I began to herd all the Carriers and suckling offspring to the level containing the escape pods. Surprisingly, we met no Decepticons along the way. The same went with Silverbolt. He had a large bag, stuffed to the brim with stuff, slung over his shoulder. I recognized it as mine. What was he doing with my bag?

As bots filed into pods, Silverbolt and I keep getting updates over the comm. link about the location of the 'Cons relative to our position. I could only guess that they were after the younglings.

After everyone was in the pods and ejected into space, the commanding general sent us a comm. asking, _**::What are you two still doing there?! Get into a pod and get off this thing! The Decepticons are less than a klik away from your position!::**_

"_**Wing Saber!**_"

I turned toward Silverbolt. He found a pod we could use. But when I got there, I noticed that the pod would only fit one of us comfortably. Surely there was another one available.

"_**This one's a mite small … **_"

"_**There isn't time to find another. It'll do fine. Oh, here. I, uh, stopped by your chamber and, uh, packed up some of your favorites.**_"

I slowly took the bag from him. It touched my spark that he would do that. I looked away from him, blushing a little, and muttered my thanks.

A bang at the door startled both of us. We looked toward it and saw a large bent in it and we could hear muffled shouting. To my horror, the 'Cons began to cut through it!

I let out a startled yelp as Silverbolt pushed me into the pod and shut its door. I dropped my bag on the floor and tried to unlatch it, but it wouldn't budge. I banged my fist on the little window and cried out Silverbolt's designation. He looked at me and flicked his wings in a farewell gesture and ejected the pod.

"_**NO!**_" I screamed as strapped wrapped around my chest and pulled me into the seat. I watched out the window and my spark clenched in fear as 'Cons began to engage him. And he was losing.

Pain shot through my spark as a metal plate slid over the window. New sources of pain continued to flare as life support systems in the pod began to connect to my own systems. I had only a brief time to wonder where the pain was coming from when a cable connected to the back of my helm with a click and a message appeared in my HUD.

**Stasis lock sequence initiated …**

The lighting in the pod dimmed and recharge claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Survivor: Chapter 1

**Ok. I think I got all the errors in these 2 chapters, but if anyone finds anymore, please let me know. If anyone who is good at drawing transformers from the Prime TV series would be willing to draw some OC's for me that would be awesome 'cause even though I'm good at art, I can't draw transformers.**

**So here's the disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's.**

Units of time:

See Prelude

Seeker genders/family members:

See Prelude

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**- Bondmates/sparkmates**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

* * *

A small Cybertronian ship travelled through space at a quick pace. Judging up its size, it couldn't hold more than a dozen occupants. It belonged to an Autobot triplechanger named Bladestream. A Seeker youngling, who was almost through with the weaning stage, was in the bridge of the ship manning the radars and autopilot system. The Seeker was royal blue in color with red and gold stripes on the edges of his armor and down the middle of his wings. He had animal symbiots with him. Technoburst was to become a symbiot carrier when he became of age, but animals could choose to bond with him as his symbiots.

The first was a Cyberwolf. His name was Midnight. His armor was pitch black and his optics were yellow. The Seeker, Technoburst, found the Cyberwolf he it was a runt in the woods. The young Seeker was very young at the time, and his spark went out to the abandoned pup. Technoburst raised the pup and the pup bonded to the Seeker. The Cyberwolf could transform into a shield that wraps around the sparkchamber of a bot, becoming an almost indestructible barrier against anything that could do the bot harm.

The second was a hawk named Sundancer. Her armor was orange and gold. Her optics were yellow. Technoburst rescued her from some debris she got tangled in while she was chasing a glitchmouse. He nursed her back to health and in return, she bonded to him and could transform into a weapon. Sundancer transformed into a small sword that looked like the legendary Star Saber of the Primes in the Iacon Hall of Records. As a sword, she could harvest energy from the suns and behave just like the Star Saber.

The third was a pit crawler named Quickstrike. Now pit crawlers look a lot like organic cobras. The creatures were thought to have been corrupted by Unicron, having sickly purple optics and very potent, dark purple venom that could offline a mech the size of Megatron in kliks. They often preyed upon sparklings and small younglings. Pit crawlers were feared even more so than Insecticons. But Quickstrike was different, having white optics and thick clear venom that had could heal bots. The venom could also be used as a sedative if necessary. Quickstrike saved Technoburst and his split-spark twin from a Decepticon by getting in between the twins and the 'Con and sedating said 'Con, allowing the twins to escape. Quickstrike chose to bond with Technoburst that solar cycle. Quickstrike could also change the color and texture of his scales to match his surroundings. This feat came in handy for spying and surveillance.

Technoburst was watching the radar for energon, when his split-spark twin brother, Hard Wire, entered the small room and greeted Midnight.

**= Where have you been? =** Technoburst asked.

**= Checking the energon level in the volt. =**

Technoburst looked at his twin. Hard Wire had his colors, just inverted. **= It don't take that long to check energon levels. What were you doing? =**

**= I was … I was … uh, teasing the femmes! =** Hard Wire said, placing his servos behind his back, wings fluttering playfully.

Technoburst waved him off with a sigh. **= Get back to piloting this thing before you get in trouble with Bladestream. So what was the energon level? =**

**= Not good. We're below 25%. If Bladestream didn't consume so much, we might be able to go longer without hunting for any. =**

**= Yes, but you forget, he fuels for all of us. Not just himself. Neither we nor the femmes are weaned yet. = **

**= Oh, right. =**

_[Master, ]_

Technoburst looked down at the pit crawler on the computer console.

_[I have detected a metal asteroid belt a few parsecs northeast of our coordinates. There is a strong energon spike there.]_

Technoburst's faceplates scrunched up in confusion. **= Metal asteroid belt? =**

**= What is it, brother? =**

**= Quickstrike says that he's found an energon spike. In the middle of a … metal asteroid belt. = **

**= Send the scan over to this console. I'll check it out, just give me a klik. = **

Technoburst sent the scans over to Hard Wire's console. As he worked, Technoburst scratched Midnight's chin strut. Shock came through the twin bond, causing him to look up.

**= Hard Wire? What is it? = **

**= That isn't a metal asteroid belt. That's a ship graveyard. =**

**= Cybertronian? = **

**= Can't tell. There aren't any signatures to trace. =**

**= Get Bladestream. =**

With a nod, Hard Wire contacted Bladestream and told him what had been found. Bladestream came to the bridge within a klik.

**= What is it, mechs? =**

**= Quickstrike found what looks to be a ship graveyard. Whatever it is, there's energon in it. =**

**= Hmm. Bring us closer, Hard Wire. I want to see this anomaly clearer. =**

**= Yes, sir! =**

Hard Wire typed in a series of commands into the computer and steered the ship toward the graveyard.

* * *

After a couple joor, the ship got close enough to see the ship graveyard without instruments. Watch they saw was what had once been a battlefield. There were Decepticon ships everywhere. Decepticons littered the place like space junk. Escape pods had been blown open like some type of large organic fruit. But what was in the pods was very disturbing. Most of the pods contained younglings, sparklings, and their creators. All of them, neutral Seekers. There were many Seekers that were neutral. At the heart of the graveyard, was a large ship, much larger than anything Bladestream had ever seen. It was even bigger than the Ark. There was a symbol on the ship. It looked like the Vosian insignia, except there was a Predicon surrounding the insignia. As he looked around at the offline neutrals, he noticed that every one of they had the same symbol on their right wing. Even the younglings had it.

Bladestream remembered this insignia. It belonged to the Seekers of Vos's lost islands. A group of islands in which Predicons and Seekers live together in peace. When the Predicons went extinct, the islands was still home to the Predicons at least up to Cybertron's Golden Age. The islands were mostly myth in part because anyone who tried to find them, from ancient times to this very day, would disappear after travelling a certain distance. Never to be seen or heard from again. According to the legend, the island culture was heavily influenced by the Predicons. Their art, folklore, and music had some reference to the beasts. It was said that Megatron went looking for the islands, but no-bot knows if he succeeded or not. Until now. Not even the younglings were spared his quest for the allegiance of all Seekers.

Hard Wire gasped. **= Is that what I think it is?! =**

**= Yes, Hard Wire. That ship belonged to the Lost Islands of Vos. And it looks as they chose not to join Megatron. = **

Technoburst looked at a passing escape pod with sorrow filled optic. **= Not even the little ones were spared. Do you think there are any survivors, Bladestream? =**

**= Only one way to find out. =**

* * *

After leaving Midnight to watch the femmelings back at the ship, the twins and Bladestream went into the ship to see if they could find survivors. The ship was very unstable. Most of the halls were littered with bodies. The team grew more and more discouraged as they got closer to the bridge. Upon arrival, the team literally had to step over bodies to get to the main console, only to find that the info they wanted was at the center of the ship. In the security room.

The security room doors were heavily encrypted and required Quickstrike joor of work to break through. Once through, they began to go through the video footage and any records on the Seekers. Turns out that this very ship carried the royal family, or Cauldron. Megatron had spies sent to the island and successfully infiltrated the guards who protected the royal cauldron. When the spies were found, they were all terminated and the Emperor, Sunstorm, and his mates evacuated all the islands. Within an orn, the islands were deserted, with a message left for Optimus Prime. Apparently the leadership secretly was loyal to the Autobots, but as a people were neutral to protect the inhabitants. And that decision not only cost him his spark, but the sparks of his trine, his cauldron, and all who were aboard the ship. Bladestream looked at the cameras that were online. Not one bot was even faintly online. His spark fell heavily to the bottom of its chamber.

**= Not one survived. =** He said, gravely.

**= Well, there is one. =**

Bladestream and Hard Wire turned toward Technoburst. He pulled up an image of a young femme Seeker. She was not much smaller than Starscream and was a little bulkier. Her armor was a deep turquoise like the clearest sky on most organic worlds the team had seen. Ivory colored strips outlined her armor with pale and royal blue stripes wove in and out of the ivory strips like vines. Her crest and audios were ivory with royal blue as ascents. Her cockpit way navy in color and her optic color was sapphire blue. Her protoform was a light silver. On her helm was a hand crafted, beaded helm-piece made of pale green and light blue beads that was attached above her audios and dipped gently to the center of her forehelm. Her stance displayed a quiet confidence, servos at her sides.

**= Designation: Wing Saber. 7****th**** youngling of the Emperor and heiress to the throne. Eldest of her sibling trine. The other two members in the trine are split-spark femmes. Quiet by nature, tended to seek seclusion. Was very close to her carrier and younger brothers. Very creative, was an artist. Was known for her paintings and crystal sculptures. Has mild empathic abilities. Betrothed to a mech named Silverbolt. **

**= The security footage says that the two were assigned to get all carriers, younglings, and sparklings to the long distance escape pods. When Decepticons began to cut through the door, Silverbolt pushed Wing Saber into the last pod and ejected it into space. He offlined trying to keep the 'Cons from finding her too soon. According to the tracking system, all pods were destroyed. Save one. The one housing Wing Saber. =**

**= Does it say where the pod is? = ** Bladestream asked hopefully.

**= Not exactly. The pod is too far away to get a clear signal, but I can tell the general area it is and that the pod is still online and occupied. =**

**= Bladestream, do you think we should try to get to the pod before the 'Cons do? Megatron might try to use her to get to the rest of her people. = ** Technoburst asked.

**= That may be for the best. Let us first gather energon from the storage volts as the Seekers will no longer need it. Then you two get the ship ready to leave. I'll brief the femmelings on what has occurred. We will find the last survivor, before Megatron does. =**

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and if ya'll find any errors or inconsistencies, please let me know. I also need some good names for one of my femme characters. i thought of name for one, but not the other. The un-named femme is a medic-in-training.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Survivor: Chapter 2

**Here's the disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's.**

Units of time:

See Prelude

Seeker genders/family members:

See Prelude

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**- Bondmates/sparkmates**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

* * *

When Bladestream told Moonracer and Override of Wing Saber and what the Decepticons did to her family, the femmes were shocked. They began to ask if the team would search for the missing Seeker. Bladestream told them that he and the twins already thought of that and yes, they would try to find Wing Saber.

Turned out that the Seekers have enough energon on their single ship to last the bots on board for millennia. Now that the Seekers were offline, Bladestream said he doubted that they would mind if the team restocked their own ship's supply of energon. After taking what they needed, the twins downloaded the coordinates of Wing Saber's escape pod. Once the ship's tracking system was locked onto the pod, the team pushed the ship to the max to try and reach Wing Saber before the 'Cons did.

Moonracer was the youngest on board. She was about nine hundred centi-vorn old when the team discovered the massacred Seekers. She was a two-wheeler, like her carrier. She was lavender with royal blue highlights. Instead of her carrier's chevron, she had her sire's helm horns.

She was very proud of the creators. Her sire was offline, but her carrier was still alive somewhere in the universe. Moonracer could still feel her via the creator/creation bond. Her creators' names were Arcee and Tailgate. Arcee gave her to Bladestream when her sire was offlined in Decepticon captivity. Being a new carrier and having made a personal enemy did not mix and to protect Moonracer, Arcee gave her up to one of her closest friends, Bladestream. Bladestream told Moonracer that that act was the hardest thing Arcee had ever done.

Moonracer felt sorry for Wing Saber and Bladestream warned that when they found her, she would likely be very sad for a long time due to losing so many bots she was bonded to in such a short time and would probably be in a lot of pain for a while. Moonracer promised that she would try to help Wing Saber in any way she could.

Unfortunately, that promise was put on hold for many vorn. The team searched for Wing Saber for close to three hundred centi-vorn before they found her. Thankfully, the Lost Island Seekers' ship had a space bridge that Technoburst was able to sync with their own ground bridge so that they could go back to the Seekers' ship to replenish the team's energon supply.

The team would lose the pod's signal upon occasion and would have to find it again. The good thing was that the pod didn't move much, so guessing the pod's location did not have much error in it. Hard Wire had tried to bridge himself to the pod's location, but the space bridge could not lock onto the pod due to the poor signal the pod had.

After about three hundred centi-vorn of searching, the twins finally found the pod orbiting a small moon of a large gas planet. Bladestream had them use the ground bridge to bring the pod into one of the ship's empty cargo bays. When he examined the pod, it was a little banged up, but otherwise unharmed.

Override, a bright teal and white femme with red racing stripes on her doorwings, was a medic in training. She had nearly lost her creators during the destruction of Praxis, but a medic named Ratchet saved their lives. After that, Override decided she wanted to become a medic. She would have been taken by Ratchet as a protégée, but Cybertron was then evacuated. She did lose her creators later when her sire was killed in a battle and her carrier followed shortly after. Like most bots, Override wasn't too fond of Seekers, but understood that Wing Saber was also a victim of the war, just like her and the other younglings on board.

Bladestream called Override to inspect the pod. **= Can you tell if Wing Saber is still online? =**

**= Oh, she's online alright. Sparkrate's a little out of sync, but I think that's because so many bonds were cut so quickly. Due to being in stasis for so long, I don't think we'll have to worry about her offlining because of spark trauma. =**

The pod began to beep softly. Bladestream looked at a small panel on the side of the pod.

**= The pod has detected that this ship can support Cybertronian life forms. It is starting to bring her out of stasis. Override, stand back, but be ready to help in case something goes wrong. Moonracer, stay with the twins. = **

**= Are you going to tell her what happened to her family, Bladestream? = **

**= I have to, sparkling, she has a right to know. =**

Override called out, **= Pod's getting ready to open! =**

Bladestream looked back and knelt by the pod as it opened to reveal an online, very confused, Wing Saber.

* * *

**Cybertronian life detected …**

**Stasis lock disengaged …**

**Cognitive functions online …**

**Energon levels: 90% …**

**Internal systems: optimal …**

**Sparkrate: erratic …**

_Wha … ? _

**Transformation sequence: functional …**

**Flight systems: functional …**

**Battle systems: functional …**

_What happened? …_

**Optic receptors online … audio receptors online … olfactory receptors online … **

_Why does my spark hurt? …_

**All systems functioning at optimal capacity. Pressure lock disengaging. **

The lights in the pod shut off completely and the life support systems retreated from my systems. My spark felt badly bruised. It pulsed erratically in its chamber. The doors of the pod hissed open and bright light poured into it. I winced and lifted my arm to cover my optics. As my optics adjusted to the light, I noticed a young teal and white Praxian femme standing at the left side of the pod. I lower my arm and saw a large black and blue triplechanger mech. They both had Autobot insignias on their armor. A good distance behind the triplechanger were two twin Seekers and a small two-wheeler youngling. One Seeker was gold with red as a secondary color and blue highlights. His twin's colors were inverted. The femme youngling was a pretty lavender with royal blue highlights. Both Seekers had Autobot insignias one their wings, but the lavender youngling had no insignia at all.

I rubbed my sore spark. At least I was safe … probably. The triplechanger held up his right servo in a calming gesture. His voice was deep and gentle when he spoke.

**= Easy, it's alright, young one. We're not going to harm you. =**

He spoke in Iaconian. The dominate language among the Autobots. Thanks to my sire's training, I was as fluent in it as I was in my mother tongue. I decided to speak it since he hadn't tried Seeker cant.

**= Who are you? Where am I? =**

Every one of them looked at each other startled. Apparently they hadn't expected me to speak Iaconian. The triplechanger looked back at me.

**= My designation is Bladestream. This is Override, the blue Seeker is Technoburst, the gold one is Hard Wire, and the little one is Moonracer. We came upon your family's ship and then went for looking you. =**

My spark soared a little. **= Who is still online? =**

Bladestream's gaze fell to the floor. Override looked away and her doorwings lowered. The twins grew solemn and Moonracer clasped Technoburst's servo with haunted optics. My optics darted back and forth between them as my processor made a horrible conclusion. No, that couldn't be right. They couldn't all be offline.

**= No … it can't be true … =** I said, mainly to convince myself someone had to still be alive.

**= I'm sorry, Wing Saber. No one survived. You are all that's left of your family. I'm sorry. =**

_No. _ My spark frantically searched for any bonds still active only to get back coldness. It felt like I was looking into a dark, endless abyss that went on and on forever without ever hearing so much as an echo of your voice back. Very one of my family bonds felt like this. Now I knew why my spark felt bruised. My spark had gotten over the worst of the pain while I was still in stasis. The escape pod's life support systems had not let my spark extinguish.

I keened as grief overwhelmed me. I could not stop the coolant that leaked out of its reservoirs and streamed down me faceplates. Bladestream extended his EM to me. It was filled with understanding and the comfort a sire would give. Understandable, he probably had to sire most, if not all, of the younger bots. He reached for me, trying to coax me to him. Knowing he was a mech with a king spark and I have no one else to turn to, I leaned towards the opening of the pod. He pulled me out of the pod into his arms, placing my audio right above his spark as he spoke soothing words. I clung to his armor like a lifeline. He rocked me as I cried myself into recharge.

* * *

I onlined to find myself in Bladestream's berth with a cube of fresh energon on the small table next to the berth. I refueled just because my tank was low. I did not have much interest in it. Override revealed that she was a medic in training and as the medic on this ship. She deemed me physically sound and told asked me to let her know if my spark felt worse. I thanked her and retreated to my new recharge chamber.

The room was smaller the one I had back one my family's ship. The berth was against the left wall and a set of drawers and a desk were on the wall opposite the door. There were no personal washracks on the ship so we all had to use the public on. A storage closet was on the right wall. Inside on the top shelf were spare thermal blankets. Some were softer or thicker than others. I took down some of the thicker ones and placed the on the berth.

My bag that Silverbolt had packed was beside the berth. I took out the soft pink and blue thermal and saw some of my favorite plushies on top. I removed these as well and closed the bag without looking at the rest of the contents. Once the berth was to my liking, I snuggled down into the covers and went into recharge.

The solar cycles after went by in a blur. I had no interest life. I fueled because it was necessary. I never once used the washracks. This caused some panic in the others because Seekers were very clean beings. They bathed at least once, sometimes twice, per solar cycle. My lack of bathing and general lack of interest in life made Bladestream and the others try to get me to interact with them. Not much worked. Moonracer and Technoburst's symbiots caught at least a little bit of my attention.

Solar cycles became orn. Orn became groon. As the groon past, I slowly began to take part in the cyclely routine of the bots. I still felt miserable, though. I felt alone and lost. I longing to see sky again. To feel the wind on my wings. I felt hopeless and trapped on the ship. But that changed one 'cycle, when I was talking to Bladestream.

We were in the rec room. He was telling me stories about the twins when they were little when he got a comm. from Hard Wire stating that we had received a transmission from none other than Optimus Prime himself. Both of us went quickly to the bridge.

Upon entering, I saw that the other femmes were there as well, both very excited.

**= How old is the message? =** Bladestream asked.

**= Not that old, only about half an orbital cycle. The message was encrypted. Quickstrike has decoded it if you want it played? =**

**= By all means, play it! =** he said excitement evident in his voice.

As Hard Wire scrambled to play the message, I could feel the anticipation in the air. Everyone's EM fields were flared wide and charged with excitement. Winged bots can pick up energy in the atmosphere and sense changes in the wind. We can also sense inflections a bot's EM field much more acutely the average bot.

_**:: This is Optimus Prime. To all surviving Autobots who hear this message, I ask you to join me in a remote corner of the galaxy on a small planet rich with energon. I have reason to believe this world will soon become a new target of Decepticon conquest. Our team is small, but strong. Join me at these coordinates so that we might plan our resistance. Safe journeys. ::**_

When the message ended, I could only stare at the console. Sire had said that as long as Optimus Prime was online, there was hope for Cybertron. My family members may be one with the Allspark now, but maybe just maybe, but I could honor their deaths by helping this team get to that planet. It was the right thing to do anyway. I was jarred out of my thoughts be the younglings' excited chatter. They talked over each other, telling Bladestream all the reasons why they should go. Bladestream was reluctant to say yes and I could understand. Wherever Optimus was, Megatron was not far behind. Taking the younglings to that small planet would possibly endanger them. His argument then became that it would take centi-vorn to get there. The younglings looks so disappointed that I had to say something.

**= There is a faster method of travel. =**

They looked at me in shock. I chose to ignore it.

**= I know that you guys have synced your ground bridge to my people's space bridge. I know that the space bridge can be removed for transportation and it can also be enlarged. If a few of us go back and enlarge its size, then the ship can be bridged to the space bridge then the ship can be bridged to Optimus Prime's location. =**

The team looked at each other. Bladestream looked at Technoburst.

**= Technoburst, will that work? =**

**= Well, if we can bridge back and forth between ships, there's no reason why her idea wouldn't. =**

**= Then I will take Hard Wire and Wing Saber and go get that space bridge enlarged. If that's alright with you, Wing Saber. =**

I nodded. I had no idea what lay in store for us on that small planet, but I had a feeling that I was supposed to play a role in whatever was to come.

* * *

It took several orn to get the space bridge off the royal starship and into space in its expanded state. Only problem was that Technoburst's symbiots had to guard the ship cause the space bridge would be unusable while we worked on it. I knew enough about the space bridge my sire insisted that I know a little bit of everything. When we finally got the bridge operational, we bridged the ship to the space bridge's location. Hard Wire had to re-sync both bridges before he could plug in the coordinates to the planet Optimus was on. When he had everything set, he activated the space bridge. I watched out the pilot window as the bridge outside flared to life.

**= All systems go. Everything is stable. We can now join Optimus! = ** Hard Wire cried. The others cheered. I smiled. I was excited myself about seeing the new planet.

Bladestream stood beside him. **= Steer the ship through the bridge. =**

When the ship went though and the bridge winked out, I gasped in awe at the small planet. It was much smaller than Cybertron and over half of it was covered in water. Several large bodies of land were scattered across it. On the planet's dark side, I could see many specks of lights. The planet was already inhabited. Judging by the look of the land from space, I guessed that the planet was an organic one.

Hard Wire steered the ship into the planet's atmosphere. After a while, I noticed that something was off. The air around the ship was starting to turn orange. When ships entered an atmosphere, they were not supposed to do that. An alarm began to beep. Hard Wire and Technoburst began to try to figure out what was wrong. The ship began to pick of speed.

**= What's happening? =** asked Bladestream.

Technoburst answered, **= The engines are getting too hot! They're not designed for this strong of an oxygen concentration. The friction is causing the engines to overheat. =**

**= I can't slow her down! =**

I looked at the planet as its surface began to rapidly approach. Fear began to creep into my spark.

**= Brace for impact! =** Bladestream shouted.

I grabbed Moonracer and pinned her between me and the wall. Then ship hid the ground with a bang. I was jarred violently and my grip on the wall broke. The ship bounced and hit the ground again with a violent lurch. I was thrown into the wall and ended up banding my helm against it. I heard Moonracer scream in fright before blacking out.

* * *

**There's chapter two. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I only own my OC's.**

Units of time:

See Prelude

Seeker genders/family members:

See Prelude

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**- Bondmates/sparkmates**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

* * *

As I onlined, I felt like my spark migrated to my helm. My wings and back struts complained. I groaned as I onlined my optics. My vision was fussy and I shuttered my optics a few times to clear it. I looked around the bridge and noticed that everyone was knocked out from the crash. Hard Wire was face planted over the ship's controls. Technoburst was half in half out of his seat. Bladestream was sprawled out on his tank on the floor. Override looked like she had been thrown against the wall. I didn't see Moonracer. I panicked at went to sit up. I felt a weight on my chassis. I looked down and I sighed as relief filled my spark. Moonracer onlined was a small groan.

**= You alright? = ** I asked.

**= Yeah. =** she said as she got off me.

I heard more groans and turned to see everyone else beginning to rise. Once Bladestream got his bearings, he asked, **= Is everyone alright? Any injuries? =**

We all gave various responses like, "yeah", "I'm good", or for Hard Wire, "ow, my aching helm", getting a giggle out of Moonracer. Technoburst needed a servo getting up due to his awkward position. I looked out the front windshield and saw we had crashed in some mountains. If I remember correctly, Optimus Prime's coordinates said he was in a desert, not mountains. These mountains were different from the mountains I was used to. Mainly because they were so green. Some of them were capped in white. My intakes hitched as I stared at them in awe. One of my great-great uncles had been an explorer of organic worlds. He had say that mountains were among the most beautiful thing on organic planets. I forgot what he called the white stuff. But his description of the organic mountains did not due them justice. I fell in love with them. They were majestic. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to spread my wings and fly among their peeks. But that would have to wait.

An alarm began to go off. It was different than the alarm that signaled our dangerous descent. This one spoke of urgency. Hard Wire looked at the radar. **= We've got company! **

I ran to another window and looked out. I saw specks in the sky that were flying in a "v" formation and closing in fast. I heard Bladestream in the background.

**= Decepticons. =**

**= Their here?! =** Moonracer asked in fright.

**= If Optimus is on this planet, it is no surprise that the Decepticons aren't too far behind. Contact him and request backup. =**

**= Bladestream, the long-range communications relay got knocked out by the crash. And the short-range is out, too. = **

**= Get the long-range fixed. I'll go stall the 'Cons. =**

I walked up to him. **= Bladestream, you're gonna need help out there. =**

**= I don't want you hurt … =**

I cut him off. **= It doesn't matter. I may be neutral in this war, but my safety and the safety of those of this ship are at stake. My sire trained me and my siblings how to fight and fight well. I want to help you. =**

He studied me for a moment, then vented.

**= Very well. Come on. Just use caution. And wait until I need you. =**

I nodded and stood beside the hatch on top of the ship as Bladestream went out to battle the 'Cons. Override took Moonracer and locked themselves in the medbay. The twins began to work furiously on the communication relay. I watched as Bladestream engaged the Decepticons, taking on 7, 8, of them at once. He also shot at 'Con Seekers as he battled the ones on the ground. I counted at least 15 bots. He wasn't going to hold out long against those odds. Numbers can easily overwhelm. I looked to the sky and saw a Decepticon officer I had heard stories about.

Starscream. Megatron's second in command. He is as traitorous as he is cowardly. He never plays fair. Bladestream at least had a small chance with just the drones. He had none with Starscream on the playing field. I left the ship and took to the skies.

I had not felt the air on my winds in centi-vorn. The stale air of a starship did not compare to the way fresh air felt on one's wings. I could immediately tell that there was a lot more moisture in the atmosphere than on Cybertron. I also picked up on many new scents. Some were sharp and others were kind of sweet. For a klik, I got caught up in the thrill of flight. It was exhilarating.

A stray shot that nearly grazed my wing brought me back to reality. I circled the battle field. I saw Starscream out of the corner of my field of vision. He was diving fast toward a struggling, downed Bladestream with a rocket ready to deploy.

I turned and dove at him at a faster speed, closing in on him. Before he could deploy the rocket, I gave him a shard bump on him cockpit, causing him to misfire and hit a bunch of drones instead of Bladestream. Starscream gave an undignified, surprised squawk as I spiraled high into the air in a display of air superiority. I flared my field as a threat. I readied my own blasters and began to fire at him. The blasters were at a low intensity meant for training. The bullets wouldn't harm him, but the blasters were designed to annoy him and draw his fire away from his intended target.

It worked. He began to give chase. I lead him away from the battle with false movements and trick shots. Once I was satisfied with his distance, I flipped out and behind him and sped toward the battle on the ground. Bladestream was up and fighting again. He saw me and commed me with instructions to take out anyone that tries to get to the ship. I sent him an affirmative and began to shoot bolts that were designed to stun, not kill. My weapons trainer taught me that anyone can kill. It takes skill to take someone out without killing them. We were encouraged to shoot to wound or stun. Never to kill unless absolutely necessary.

I was so busy with the drones, I forgot watch for Starscream. I was painfully reminded of his existence when a rocket shot one of my thrusters. I cried out and began to descend at a barely controlled speed. Before I crashed, I transformed into root mode. One of the quickest ways to offline is to crash in vehicle mode. Never want to do that. The crash was very painful. One of my wings was sprained, so I would not be able to take to the skies for a while, but that was okay. I was trained for battle on the ground as well as in the air. My siblings and I were taught that we wouldn't always have our wings and if that happened, we would have to fight from ground level.

As I got to my pedes, Starscream landed a few paces away from me.

"_**A neutral fledgling. And a femme no else. I have to wonder why a neutral would choose to run with Autobots."**_

I growled low in my voice box and flared my wings wide and high despite the pain in my wing. That's when he noticed my people's insignia on my right wing.

"_**You … you're from the Lost Islands?!"**_ he asked, voice high in disbelief. _**"But the islands are a myth!"**_

"_**I am **_**not **_**a legend, Starscream. I am Wing Saber, heir to the imperial throne, successor of my sire and the offline Emperor, Sunstorm."**_

Starscream got over his shock. He smirked in a way that sent shivers up my back struts. Maybe I shouldn't have revealed the info. It was habit to state your designation and that of your sire or commander so that your enemy would know who's backing you up. But Sire my one with the Allspark. He couldn't protect me here. The only ones who could protect me were the Autobots. Bladestream was occupied and our communications were out. I was on my own on this one.

"_**Lord Megatron would be most pleased with your arrival. You could gather your people under his command and together we could destroy the Autobots and bring order to Cybertron!"**_

"_**Megatron is a fallen hero who has lost his way. He has strayed from the values he once held true and has become the very thing he hated. Optimus Prime has stayed the course. If I were to join a side, it would definitely not be with the Decepticons."**_

Starscream became angry. He growled and began to fire his blasters at me. I dodged every shot and returned fire while doing so. I hit him a couple of times. He gave a high pitched shriek and took to the skies. I transformed, somewhat painfully, and followed him. We spiraled, barrel rolled, chased, and circled each other in an elaborate dance, exchanging shots as we went. Whenever we got close enough to each other, we would try to shove one another out of the sky. Eventually, he began to tire. I dove for the ground. Starscream followed, shooting at me from behind. I ignored the shots that hit me and pulled up at the last minute. Starscream tried desperately to slow down and pull up but it was too late. He crashed to the ground with a cry of pain. I circled the sky above him. I could tell that he would need medical attention before he could fly again. I heard everyone's praise over the comm. I felt proud. I had taken on the Decepticon SIC and won.

Suddenly, Bladestream shouted over the comm. **= Wing Saber, look out! =**

Great pain flared in my turbines. My wings were pelleted with blaster shots. I was shot with something that scrambled my systems and heavily disoriented me. I lost altitude fast. I transformed to try to reorient myself only to crash. I lay there out the ground for a moment. I hurt everywhere. I hear the sound of transformation. I looked up and froze. The bot who landed was Soundwave.

My old trainers warned me and my fellow students about engaging certain bots like Megatron and Soundwave. I hear their words as clearly as if they were spoken via the speakers in the training room. _"Never challenge somebot who has centi-vorn of experience over you. While you should never run from a battle, it is wiser it flee and live to fight another 'cycle than to fight a suicide battle."_

I slowly tried to stand. Tried being the key work. I didn't get very far before falling into a kneeling position. I hissed in pain. The aftermath of this crash hurt far worse than when I got shot down by Starscream. I looked at Soundwave. His field and frame were clear of any emotions. His mask was blank, revealing nothing. I was nervous. My fear spiked as a pair of tentacles snaked out of his body towards me. I tried to back-pedal away from him, but tripped over the edge of the ditch that was formed from my crash and landed on my aft. I didn't have time to look back at him when I received a very painful shock to my systems. I tensed up, giving a small cry before blacking out.

* * *

Bladestream could only watch in horror as Soundwave shocked Wing Saber with his tentacles. His spark broke when she cried out. But he could do nothing against Soundwave. Starscream ordered a retreat and just as Soundwave pulled an offline Wing Saver through the Decepticon ground bridge, Optimus Prime showed up with his team. He walked over to him as Optimus transformed.

**= Is everyone alright? =**he asked.

**= All but one, sir. When the 'Cons attacked, the younglings stayed in the ship and a neutral Seeker we picked up came to help me fight them off. She took out Starscream, but was separated from me and she got captured by Soundwave. She's barely into her adult frame. =**

**= That is unfortunate. But we cannot mount a rescue mission at this time. Let us get you and your team back to our base for repairs. Ounce you are settled, we will then discuss the situation. **

**= We protect some of the native life forms on this planet at base. For communication's sake, you with want to upload the English language before your arrival. =**

**= Thank you, sir. =**

Optimus nodded and walked off toward the downed ship. Bladestream looked back to where the 'Con bridge disappeared. He prayed to Primus that Wing Saber would be safe until they found her.

* * *

**Well that's that. I'm going to bed now. I have an ASL test tomorrow. See ya'll later.**


End file.
